


Apocalypse...?

by Amanda6276



Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Joke Fic, M/M, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda6276/pseuds/Amanda6276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random what if Kurt/Puck met the Winchesters. It's not meant to be taken too seriously!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalypse...?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and I mainly wrote it just so I could see how stories are uploaded on here, so it's not great. The idea popped in my head I thought I'd give it a go. I just love those stories where people's stereotypes are completely wrong. Anyway, I'd like to read a better version of this premise if anyone would be kind enough to give it a go.

"So Bobby, any new cases for us?" asked Sam as he walked into the study that doubled as Bobby's base of operations for the hunters in the area.

"Yeah, it's been a slow month, only one salt-and-burn and a vampire. I hate to say it but I miss the old days when we were running for our lives." Dean chirped in to the conversation.

"Hush idjits, you boys should be happy there's not a whole league of angels and demons after you. You're right though, it's been a bit too slow these last few months. But you know that just means that something big and nasty is on its way. You boys better be ready, you two are always the ones in the shit end of everything."

Bobby couldn't help but worry for the two boys who've had more tragedy and deaths in their life than anyone he's ever known and all the people he knows are hunters who aren't exactly made up of happy chirpy guys.

"Sorry Bobby, I'm just a bit antsy. I feel like I should be out there doing something but I don't know what. Hey, I'm like Sammy with his prom date." Dean replied giving Bobby an apologetic look but switching a smirk onto his face at Sam's reaction to his last comment.

"Shut up Dean! I think we should spend the time researching and see if we can find out what's going on." Sam said while thinking his ever present "My name is SAM". He'd given up on correcting Dean because he's pretty sure he'll eventually give it up, especially if he doesn't react to it anymore. Even though a big part of him knows that's aas likely as Dean having a conversation about his feelings.

Dean was just about to reply about what he'd rather do than researching when they heard a car pull up Bobby's drive.

"You expecting any company Bobby?" asked Dean on his way to peek out the window. He saw a badly smoking Navigator being driven by a kid with a Mohawk.

"It's two kids, one has a rug on his head and the other looks like Sammy's shorter, girlier twin. They're getting out now." After noting Sam's bitch face Dean gave off a satisfied smirk and looked to Bobby for the answers as per usual.

"I have no idea who they could be but if it's demons they'll get more than they came here for." Bobby stated. Picking up his shotgun on his way to the door but hiding it behind his back as he opened the screen and looked at the newcomers.

"I'm going to kill you, you Neanderthal!" shouted Short-and-Girly "You ruined my baby!" He then started stroking the bonnet of the car and whispering to it. Bobby though he heard something about "never let him hurt you again".

The one with the Mohawk looked suitably guilty and headed over to Bobby.

"Hey, we're in a bit of a bind. The car started smoking and this is the only garage we could see in the area."

"Sorry we're closed!" Bobby cut him off gruffly before he could continue.

"Please, I'm dead if we don't get this fixed now." Mohawk pleaded. But Bobby was not letting two unknowns into his house. Luckily Dean and Sam had come out to help with the problem.

"The mechanic isn't here today; all we've got is the scrap yard and a few tools." Sam interjected trying to get rid of them but they were all distracted by the other kid singing some kind of show tune to his car with one of the highest and girliest voices they had ever heard.

"That's ok, we just need the space and some tools, and we've got our own mechanic!" Mohawk was starting to get annoying so Bobby decided he needed to check them out properly and take them down if need be.

"Come on in and we can talk about this." Bobby said before turning back into the house.

Dean and Sam stayed outside until Mohawk and Girly walked in. They walked straight over the salt line and sat down on the couch in the living room. Bobby came back in and offered the two newcomers some holy water in his newly acquired silver glasses.

After they both took a gulp of the water and I seemed they were just normal humans, Bobby wasn't as cautious and asked them why they were here.

Mohawk was about to answer when he was cut off by a bitch face from Girly. Dean couldn't stop from comparing it to Sam's own and gave Sam a little smirk. Sam knew exactly what Dean was thinking and gave a watered down version of his own.

"Oh my Gaga, thank you so much for letting us in, I didn't know what we would have done, not a lot of places open on a Sunday and Noah here wrecked my baby."

The newly named 'Noah' gave Girly an apologetic but angry glance then went back to rubbing his hair.

"It wasn't my fault, you shouldn't have put the song up that loud, it startled me! And who listens to the Wicked soundtrack in the car anyway. We should have had some classic rock to set the scene. I have to keep my badass rep going you know, it's hard even though I am the MVP on the football team" Noah said flexing his arms on the badass comment.

Bobby could see this argument was going to take a while so he intervened and told them they could bring the car into the garage and volunteered Sam and Dean for babysitting duties to keep an eye on his livelihood. Mohawk looked like he'd rather flex in a mirror than actually learn how to be a mechanic.

The four headed out to the garage with the car and Dean got out some spare overalls for the badass Noah so he wouldn't get his clothes filthy but he was laughed at.

"I don't want the overalls dude, I wouldn't know how to do a thing with a car, I'm a pool man myself."

Dean gave Sam a confused look and Sam came to Dean's rescue.

"But you told us you didn't need a mechanic because you knew how to fix the car yourself." Sam was getting very suspicious of the twosome.

"Yeah, but its Kurt over there who's a mechanic." Noah replied pointing at the girly boy checking out his cuticles and muttering about how much his clothes cost and how they were getting ruined in the polluted air of the garage.

Dean couldn't quite get his head around this but decided to go with the flow and handed the overalls to 'Kurt'.

Kurt got down to it while Noah was strumming on a guitar from the back seat of the car and waited till Kurt was finished with the car. It only took about a half an hour and even though Dean wasn't supposed to know anything about fixing a car, he was impressed by the work the kid did, even if he was a weird little boy. He obviously knew what he was doing under the hood.

But Dean and Sam were still pretty confused by this stage. On one hand there was a big manly football player, a self proclaimed bad-ass in a tank top and jeans with his 'guns' on display and on the other was a small effeminate boy in designer clothes (which were even more effeminate than the boy) who sang show tunes under his breath and used phrases like "Oh my Gaga", yet they were here together and the jock was definitely not bullying the kid into the situation. Add to that the fact that Kurt was a mechanic and Noah a guitarist and even their opposite names (Dean didn't think Mohawk looked like a Noah and Girly was definitely not a Kurt) and this was a weird situation.

Dean remembered high school, even if it was mainly trying to get out of it and there was nothing these two would have in common to bring them together, unless Kurt was a male cheerleader, of course. Dean wasn't too sure as he'd never paid a lot of attention to the males while there were female cheerleaders around. He assumed Noah would be the same so that was back to square one. They had passed all the tests that Bobby gave them and Bobby was getting more paranoid by the year. They had to be human but there was something he was missing from the situation, and as a hunter he felt it was up to him to figure it out.

Dean and Sam silently agreed to question the two a bit more before they left but were shocked when Noah walked over to Kurt and planted a kiss on his lips with a "Good job, baby" after hearing the car start up with a distinctive lack of smoke.

Dean and Sam stood there speechless with their mouths open as the missing pieces to the puzzle fit together. They re-examined Noah and still didn't see anything 'gay' about him like with Kurt but then again most people thought they were gay for each other so they couldn't really judge.

While they were gaping like fish the Navigator pulled off with a happy wave from Kurt and a manly nod from Noah.

Dean couldn't help but turn to Sam and say "If this isn't a sign of the apocalypse coming again, I don't know what is."

Sam nodded his shocked agreement and Bobby shook his head and turned back inside muttering a customary "Idjits".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
